Once Upon A December
by FateBinder JeAnne
Summary: Desember itu adalah Desember yang paling hangat. Eve menerima Peri Plum menari di tangannya. Menari untuknya yang disayang dan tidak kesepian. One Shot. Post The 3rd Birthday ending. Obviously; SPOILER ALERT.


**WARNING, SPOILER FOR THE 3RD BIRTHDAY, SETTING POST ENDING. **(lagi)

**Prakata:** Sigh. Another 3rdB fic. Boleh dibilang juga sekuel fanfic saya yang satu lagi. Sepertinya saya emang soaked in sama kesedihannya. Letting go susah. Yep, benar sekali. Saya terinspirasi dari "Once Upon A December"nya Anastasia_**-nya Don Bluth**_. Mungkin karena lagunya dinyanyikan seorang orphan yang rindu sama keluarganya, ketika hidupnya masih bahagia dan disayang. Pas lah sama Eve setelah ending The 3rd Birthday. Harus ngaku kalau nih fic sangat emo dan cheesy tapi ya sudahlah. Selamat dibaca dan terima kritik/saran/komen yang sopan.

**Disclaimer:** Saya ngga punya hak atas mereka lah intinya. Kalau iya, _Eve wouldn't dress like a slut in her sister's body in The 3rd Birthday. _Plus 'Belbie' adalah KWan, begitu juga 'National Ballet Theatre'. (Yep, saya suka barang KWan~ *smugface*)

**Sinopsis:** Desember itu adalah Desember yang paling hangat. Eve menerima Peri Plum menari di tangannya. Menari untuknya yang disayang dan tidak kesepian.

**Once Upon A December**

by FateBinder JeAnne

Sebuah apartemen kecil di Upper East Side. Kotor, tidak terawat lagi. Berbedu dan usang. Seperti tertinggal beberapa tahun dan tak pernah dimasuki lagi. Hanya Eve Brea yang memegang kuncinya. Kunci yang membawanya kembali kesitu, ke tempat tinggalnya dahulu. Ketika ia masih bahagia.

Kunci itu mungkin juga satu dari peninggalan Aya dan Kyle, selain cincin kawin mereka yang berlinang di jari manis Eve. Eve memasukkan kunci itu, membukanya, dan pintu apartemen itu terbuka.

Eve kesepian dan kelelahan. Eve tidak punya tempat lagi untuk pulang. Eve kebingungan dan kehilangan jalan. Mungkin ia bisa menghubungi Maeda, ilmuwan teman Aya yang sedang tinggal di New York. Tetapi Eve tidak yakin. Terakhir kali ia menemui Maeda, Maeda mengenalinya sebagai Aya.

_Aku tidak suka. Aku ingin menjadi seperti Oneechan tapi tidak begini caranya._

Eve masuk ke apartemen itu. Apartemen nomor 211. Eve memasuki lorong apartemen, lalu hal yang ia lihat setelahnya adalah ruang keluarga. Sebuah sofa panjang yang di depannya ada meja. Berdebu. Eve masuk ke ruang keluarga. Melihat sofa dan meja itu serta TV flat screen yang ada di depannya. Tempat dimana ia sering ketiduran kalau menonton TV, mengerjakan PR, duduk dan tertawa menonton _Saturday Night Live_ bersama Kyle, lalu disaat seperti itu Aya akan datang dan berkomentar sarkastik tentang bintang tamu yang muncul di episode yang mereka tonton.

Eve menghela nafas. Memejamkan matanya. Membayangkan kalau hal itu nyata sekarang. Terjadi sekarang. Suara Kyle yang renyah mengajaknya duduk disampingnya, lalu disusul Aya yang bertanya apa PRnya sudah selesai.

Eve memberanikan dirinya duduk di sofa itu. Mengelus bantalnya. Jahitan-jahitan seratnya. Eve ingat suatu hari ia terbangun tengah malam, haus, dan ingin minum. Ketika keluar ia menemukan Aya pulang dari kantor CTI dan tertidur kelelahan di sofa begitu saja. Eve ingat Kyle sedang keluar kota. Eve ingat bagaimana, ia tidak jadi menghampiri kulkas dan mengambil susu. Tetapi ia mengambil bed cover tebal dari kamar Aya, menyelimuti Kakaknya yang kelelahan, mengecup keningnya. Terbalik, biasanya Aya yang begitu pada Eve. Eve ingat dia jadi kegelian sendiri dan senyum melingkar dibibirnya.

Eve melihat ke arah jendela yang di samping sofa. Telihat langit abu-abu New York bulan Februari, semakin kelabu karena gedung-gedung yang berdiri dan berbaris di kota itu. Perlahan, tirai transparan di jendela itu menari-nari. Seperti gaun cantik. Gaun cantik berwarna putih. Gaun putih. Gaun nikah.

Eve merasakan sesuatu mencengkram hatinya. Gaun nikah berwarna putih adalah pakaian yang dikenakan Aya untuk terakhir kalinya. Dan Eve masih bisa membayangkan noda darah besar yang mencemari kesucian putih gaun itu. Seperti bunga camelia yang jatuh ditumpukan salju. Eve ingin menangis. Ia pikir Aya akan bahagia setelah upacara pernikahan itu. Ia pikir ia akan bahagia. Bersama Kyle juga. Menjadi keluarga semestinya.

Eve tahu kesini hanya akan menambah beban dihatinya. Tapi hatinya menyuruhnya kesini. Mungkin setidaknya untuk terakhir kali jika memang ia tidak ingin lagi terbawa ke apapun yang mengingatkannya pada Aya atau Kyle.

Tapi...

_Tidak mungkin._

Sulit sekali jika sesuatu yang berharga direnggut begitu saja. Secara paksa. Eve ingin menyalahkan nasibnya. Eve memang tidak pernah bernasib baik sejak ia diciptakan.

Sampai ada Aya. Lalu Eve merasakan rasanya hidup normal, punya keluarga. Sekolah, berteman. Teman-teman Aya juga menyayanginya. Lalu datang Kyle. Eve ingat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Kyle di National Museum of Natural History. Eve merasa ia pernah kenal Kyle, sesosok figur yang sepertinya pernah menjaganya. Tapi ia tahu, begitu Kyle datang, Aya mengenalnya. Sangat mengenalnya. Sejak saat itu, Eve punya figur ayah. Dan ia tidak pernah bisa meminta lebih dari kehidupan seperti itu.

Dan sekarang keduanya sudah tiada.

Sekarang jadi banyak permintaan Eve kepada hidup ini. Memutar balik waktu. Tidak lagi tinggal di tempat seperti itu. Ia berharap kalau kekuatan overdrivenya tidak menimbulkan kekacauan. Ia berharap kalau itu bisa membawanya pulang ke Aya. Tapi terlalu banyak aturan di dunia ini. Terlalu banyak kemauan yang berbenturan dengan harapan Eve. Terlalu banyak ketentuan. Eve mungkin spesial secara fisik, tetapi ia masihlah salah satu dari jiwa di dunia ini yang hanya bisa memandang langit, menyanyikan harapan kosong, dan maju ke depan tanpa bekal apapun di dunia yang kejam ini.

Eve tahu ia tidak bisa kembali.

Eve berdiri. Sambil berjalan dan mengeksplor kembali apartemen itu, ia mendekap tangan kirinya. Dimana cincin itu berada. Berharap kalau mendekapnya, setidaknya sakit hatinya akan mereda.

Atau mungkin menambah.

Eve masuk ke kamarnya. Persis di depannya adalah kamar Aya dan Kyle. Ia ingin masuk ke kamarnya dulu sebelum ia semakin sedih dan teringat kalau Aya dan Kyle sudah tiada. Eve melihat kamarnya. Berwarna krem dan biru muda, warna kesukaannya. Cocok dengannya dan warna matanya. Juga dengan Aya. Wallpapernya terlukis gambar kerang-kerangan. Tempat tidur Eve masih sama seperti itu. Berwarna putih dan berenda. Lalu di sampingnya ada meja belajar dan Eve masih bisa melihat perlengkapan dan buku-buku sekolahnya. Eve mengintip ke rak buku miliknya yang juga berwarna krem. Melihat buku-buku tentang ilmu pengetahuan alam, ensiklopedi, dan cerita-cerita ilmiah favoritnya. IPA merupakan pelajaran favorit Eve. Setiap ke toko buku, itulah yang selalu ia minta belikan pada Aya. Eve lalu berjalan ke meja riasnya yang berwarna putih dan sedikit pink muda. Melihat boks-boks perhiasannya yang lucu-lucu. Pajangan-pajangannya. Ia melihat ke cermin, tertempel notes-notes penting sehari-hari. Dan di cermin ia melihat dirinya. Melihat Aya.

Sebegitu miripnya ia dengan kakaknya, Eve tidak tahan melihatnya. Eve tahu ia memang lahir sebagai kloning Aya. Tetapi ia tidak ingin begini caranya.

Ia tidak ingin berubah mirip kakaknya karena harus tinggal di tubuhnya. _Menggantikannya._

Eve melihat dirinya menangis. Aya menangis. Air mata yang perlahan jatuh dari pipinya. Matanya yang biru beriakkan air. Tetesan-tetesan itu seperti hujan dan tidak berhenti.

"AAAAARGH!"

Eve meraung, memukul cermin itu, keras, tetapi tidak cukup kuat untuk memecahkannya. Lalu Eve kembali lagi terisak-isak perih, menangis lebih keras lagi dan membenamkan kepalanya disitu. Meratapi apapun yang melandanya sekarang. Eve bahkan tidak tahu apa yang ia tangisi sekarang. Terlalu banyak hal yang harus ia tangisi.

Air matanya jatuh mengenai meja rias. Mengusap debu yang singgah di meja itu, membuat tetesannya dapat terlihat jelas.

Satu tetesan mengenai sebuah benda di meja rias itu. Sebuah kotak kecil. Eve terkejut. Ia tidak ingat kalau kotak itu ada disitu. Ia membukanya. Sebuah untaian nada keluar seiring peri kecil menari balet. Eve ingat nada itu. Ingat sekali.

"Tadadam ta-ta-tam tadadam..."

* * *

_Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully across my memory..._

Hari itu bersalju di luar Carnegie hall. Malam selalu dingin di bulan Desember. Baru saja keluar dari mobil angin dingin sudah menyambut kakinya. Eve lega sekali ia akhirnya masuk ke gedung itu. Ini kunjungan keempat kalinya bagi Eve ke Carnegie Hall. Sekali dengan Aya, dua kali bersama sekolahnya, lalu ini. Entah kenapa Aya seperti ogah-ogahan kalau diajak ke Carnegie Hall. Katanya membawa masa lalu buruk. Ketika ia pergi bersama Aya waktu itu karena Eve merengek-rengek meminta menonton pertunjukan Swan Lake. Awalnya Aya menolak tetapi setelah berbagai macam pautan, Aya mau juga pergi. Sisanya kunjungan sekolah yang berupa studi-tur, keliling-keliling wahana dan pertunjukan kecil saja. Kali ini untuk pertunjukan Nutcracker. Eve tidak sabar melihat Nutcracker asli, komposisi baletnya. Yang Eve tahu hanyalah adaptasi animasi dan semuanya kurang memuaskan untuk Eve, apalagi yang versi Belbie.

Tapi kali itu Aya memang harus ikut. Eve dan Kyle punya rencana rahasia untuk Aya. Sudah 5 tahun terakhir ini Aya dan Kyle tinggal bersama. Beberapa hal kurang mulus, terutama soal perkerjaan mereka tetapi sisanya baik-baik saja. Bahkan menyenangkan. Kyle berpikir ini sudah saatnya. Usia Kyle dan Aya semakin bertambah walau Aya secara fisik tetap berusia 20an. Saatnya untuk menetap, menghabiskan hari tua bersama orang yang paling penting.

Kyle ingin melamar Aya. Tetapi ia tidak ingin hanya sekedar melamar. Ia ingin melamar dan menghabiskan waktu bertiga dan harus yang bisa diingat sepanjang hidup mereka. Lagipula mereka bertiga adalah sebuah keluarga kecil dan bagi Kyle, lamaran ini akan menandakan hari dimana mereka benar-benar menjadi keluarga yang sesungguhnya.

Carnegie Hall mungkin bukan tempat yang punya memori baik untuk Aya, tapi Eve melihat National Ballet Theatre akan membawakan The Nutcracker dan Eve ingin sekali melihatnya. Eve membujuk-bujuk Kyle. Tadinya Kyle menolak dengan alasan yang mirip dengan alasan Aya, "Itu dimana tragedi hidup Aya dimulai, tau."

Eve memaksa, apapun yang terjadi Eve harus melihat The Nutcracker.

Sambil berjalan masuk, Eve bisa melihat wajah Kyle yang panik dan kebingungan. Tentu saja. Pasti ia grogi sekali. Kayanya cowok memang begitu. Kalau sudah urusan cewek yang disukainya bisa jadi gagu dan payah. Eve sering melihat teman-teman cowoknya begitu, terutama dihadapan cewek yang ia taksir. Umur tidak berpengaruh. Apalagi tadi dijalan pakai acara mobil mereka hampir ditabrak oleh supir mobil pizza yang separuh mabuk. Tentu saja bagi Kyle itu adalah minus untuk hari besarnya ini. Sedangkan Aya memasang tampang resah juga. Tetapi berbeda dengan resah Kyle. Resah Aya lebih, "Hah, sudah berapa lama sejak kejadian itu?" Tentu saja tentang insiden outbreak MItokondria Eve, dimana Aya adalah satu-satunya orang yang diandalkan seluruh New York... Bukan. Amerika, untuk menyelamatkan penduduk dari mutasi mitokondria.

Kejadian yang juga menyebabkan Eve lahir. Eve tahu itu sangat berpengaruh bagi hidup Aya. Tetapi ia yakin, Aya wanita yang kuat.

Eve menggenggam tangan Aya seiring mereka berjalan mencari kursi penonton. Aya sepertinya menangkap maksud Eve. Aya tersenyum dan senyumnya begitu tulus dan meresap ke hati Eve yang khawatir pada Aya saat itu.

The Nutcracker memang lebih indah kalau disaksikan langsung. Begitu nyata ketimbang melihat adaptasi. Pebalet-pebalet itu sungguh menakjubkan. Bagaimana mereka melompat kecil, terbang dengan anggun. Bentuk mereka begitu sempurna. Eve sendiri mengambil kelas balet berkali-kali tapi rasanya untuk menjadi pebalet yang seperti itu sangat sulit dan butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untuk menyempurnakannya.

Yang pasti Eve sangat kagum. Dan ketika ia mencoba mengecek reaksi Aya dan Kyle seusai pertunjukkan mereka pun sekagum Eve. Hanya saja mereka tidak bisa membohongi Eve kalau mereka masih resah. Tapi Eve yakin kalau semua berjalan lancar. Lagipula Eve percaya diri. Ia adalah mojo milik Aya dan Kyle. Apapun yang mereka lakukan, asal ada dirinya pasti semua akan berjalan lancar.

Maka, ketiganya keluar dari hall. Eve masih menggandeng Aya, bergelantungan di gaun biru tua Aya yang sangat elegan. Eve sendiri memakai gaun biru muda panjangnya. Eve jugalah yang memutuskan agar ketiganya memakai biru-biru hari itu.

"Ee- Pas si raja tikus bertarung dengan pangeran, whoah sekali!" Eve menutur tidak keruan pada Aya saking senangnya, "Settingnya juga bagus. Warnanya hangat walau ceritanya berlangsung di bulan Desember juga. Coba Desember New York seperti itu!"

Aya mengangguk-angguk sambil mendengarkan Eve, sesekali berkomentar tentang penari-penarinya. Tapi ia setuju kalau pemeran Clara baik sekali membawakan baletnya.

Sementara itu Kyle berjalan dibelakang. Menarik dan menghela nafas berkali-kali. Eve mengintip ke belakang, penasaran apa Kyle baik-baik saja. Eve melepaskan genggamannya dari Aya lalu berlari kecil menghampiri Kyle. Aya berhenti, melihat keduanya dan langsung tau kalau Kyle bersikap sedikit tidak biasa.

"Kyle, kau baik-baik saja? Daritadi kulihat kamu bulak-balik ke kamar mandi." tanya Aya langsung.

"Ya-ya!" Kyle buru-buru mengangguk, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Aya memperhatikan Kyle dengan penuh observasi yang detil, menyipitkan matanya penuh makna. _Gawat kalau Aya curiga yang aneh-aneh!_ pikir Eve.

Eve lalu menarik Kyle dan membawanya dekat dengan Aya. Para penonton The Nutcracker yang lain mulai bertebaran di lobi. Kyle semakin resah, tempat itu sepertinya terlalu ramai baginya.

Tetapi semangat Eve membujuknya. Menurut Eve lobi Carnegie Hall sangat cantik seperti hall istana di dongeng-dongeng. Apalagi semua orang disitu berpakaian rapih seperti undangan raja. Baginya hari ini ia harus membuat Kyle jadi pangeran dan Aya putri pujaannya. Eve tau itu norak tapi itulah yang Eve inginkan.

Karena imajeri itu membahagiakan. Dan Eve nyaman beralun di dalamnya.

"Kyle!" sahut Eve. Kyle tersentak bingung. "Jadilah lelaki!" sambungnya lagi.

Kyle membuat ekspresi aneh. Seperti ingin tertawa dan mengeluh. Tapi akhirnya ia maju lebih dekat lagi menuju Aya. Berdiri tegak dan gagah seperti selayaknya seorang patriot Amerika. Kyle mendehem, lalu berlutut. Ekspresi Aya saat itu adalah ekspresi paling _priceless_ yang pernah Eve lihat. Eve kegirangan, ia bisa mengeluarkan sebuah pekikan gadis bahagia melihat Aya dan Kyle saat itu.

Memang mereka masih dekat tembok pintu masuk, tetapi cukup mengundang perhatian. Toh pada akhirnya orang tidak peduli juga dan lumrah juga. Lalu Kyle, dengan tatapan sungguh-sungguh, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya. Dan dari situlah, Kyle akhirnya berucap, sambil membuka sekotak kecil berisi cincin.

"Aya Brea, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Rahang Aya tumpah. Tangannya mengepal, lalu Aya berubah kaku-kaku dan canggung. Tapi akhirnya Aya terenyuh, dengan raut wajah yang bercampur-campur, Aya mengeluarkan senyum terbaiknya karena ia terharu juga dan menjawab "Ya".

Saat itu juga Eve mengeluarkan pekikan yang ia nanti-nanti. Kyle bangun seusai ia memasukan cincin itu ke jari manis Aya dan hal yang pertama Aya lakukan setelahnya adalah memberikan Kyle sebuah pelukan yang kencang dan ciuman yang dalam.

Bagi Eve hari itu, 22 Desember 2009, adalah hari yang paling bahagia seumur hidupnya.

"Jadi ini kenapa kau mengajakku ke Carnegie Hall?" tanya Aya, tangannya masih melingkar di leher Kyle.

"Yup, dan Eve mau nonton The Nutcracker." jawab Kyle. Lalu Aya tertawa kecil dan mendaratkan satu ciuman lagi di bibir Kyle.

"Kalau begitu sekarang makan malam? Aku dan Kyle sudah menyiapkan kursi terbaik di restoran Itali beberapa blok disni." Ujar Eve semangat.

Aya membungkuk, senyum lebar masih terpasang di mulutnya. Lalu ia menyentil hidung Eve, "Jadi rupanya kau juga ikut dalam konspirasi ini yah?" Eve lalu cekikikan.

Aya melanjutkan, "Kalau begitu, ayo! Tapi aku yang menyetir. Supir Texas ini hampir ditabrak mobil pizza tadi. Kita tidak mau mengacaukan malam ini bukan?"

Semuanya setuju. Sebelum akhirnya mereka berjalan keluar, Kyle merogoh kantongnya lagi.

"Oh ya. Eve." ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak, seperti kotak musik antik, "Ini untukmu. Ucapan terima kasihku. Kau memang _mojo_-ku."

Eve mengambil kotak itu, ia membukanya. Seorang peri plum keluar bak menari di udara, berputar seiring lagu "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy" melenting dari kotak musik itu. Eve langsung jatuh cinta seperti Clara jatuh cinta kepada Si Ksatria Pemecah Kacang ketika pertama kali melihatnya. Eve merasa disayang. Disayang oleh keluarganya. Ia mendekap kotak itu dekat di dadanya sambil tersenyum girang. Eve lalu memeluk Kyle dan Kyle mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya.

"Kau membelinya di stand merchandise di dekat situ?" tanya Aya. Kyle memberikan ekspresi ya sambil membalasnya, "Pas ke kamar mandi tadi." Aya tersenyum saja.

Tapi Eve tidak peduli. Baginya itu cukup berharga dan dia ikutan merasa jadi tuan putri kecil saat itu.

Kyle merentangkan tangannya, memberi tanda agar Aya masuk kerangkulannya. Lalu ketika Aya sudah ada disitu, Eve berada diantara mereka, merangkul keduanya seiring ketiganya berjalan keluar Carnegie Hall, sebagai keluarga.

Desember itu jadi Desember yang hangat dalam sekejap.

_Far away long ago, things I yearn to remember...

* * *

_

Peri plum masih menari, kotak musik masih bernyanyi, dan air mata Eve yang jatuh jadi latar belakangnya. Semua memori itu menyatu ke tubuh Eve, mengacaukan pikirannya. Eve sudah tenggelam. Tenggelam entah di kehidupannya yang mana dan ia lelah akan itu. Ia perlahan mengelus si peri kecil, seolah si peri kecil bisa mengerti perasaan Eve dan setidaknya mau menemani Eve saat itu.

Eve memejamkan matanya. Mendekap kotak itu sekali lagi. Sambil mendoakan kebahagiaan.

Eve melepas cincin kawin itu dari jari manisnya. Menaruhnya di tempat penyimpanan kotak peri plum tadi. Begitu ia menutupnya, ia berdiri dari meja rias lalu berjalan ke kamar Aya dan Kyle. Membuka pintunya dan disambut dengan tempat tidur besar. Eve berbaring disitu. Terbenam dengan bed cover yang sama sekali tidak teracak-acak selama beberapa tahun. Membayangkan rasanya ketika itu. Ketika apartemen itu masih lengkap penghuninya.

Eve mendekatkan kotak itu ke depan wajahnya. Membukanya dan membiarkan si peri plum menari. Mendengarkan lagu itu. Membayangkan Aya dan Kyle ada disitu. Mendekapnya hangat. Menyayanginya seperti hari-hari biasanya.

Untuk sesaat, Eve merasa lega.


End file.
